


Surprises

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Creature Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: The first thing stiles hears outside of his own mind is a deep velvet voice saying, "Here take this."He didn't know what "this" was but he attempted to reach out with an open hand to take whatever it was. He tried to open his eyes but every time he did pain shot through his entire body."I don't think" a pause to catch his breath and wet his lips, "I can stand."The words had come out coarse and stuttering, but Stiles had fought to get them out and he would be damned if after all these years his words failed him too."Here."The voice was the same that offered him the soft cloth in his hands. He had rubbed the cloth between his fingers enough to piece together that it was a large shirt. The collar of which was in a large V shape. Adding that knowledge to hearing that deep velvet again was all Stiles needed."Peter?""Yes, pet, I'm here. So are Scott, Lydia, Derek, and Melissa. We're all here with you." Peter spoke with a softness Stiles had not heard from him in a long time.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Steter Week! This is my second year participating and I hope you guys like this!

The first thing stiles hears outside of his own mind is a deep velvet voice saying, "Here take this."

He didn't know what "this" was but he attempted to reach out with an open hand to take whatever it was. He tried to open his eyes but every time he did pain shot through his entire body.

"I don't think" a pause to catch his breath and wet his lips, "I can stand."

The words had come out coarse and stuttering, but Stiles had fought to get them out and he would be damned if after all these years his words failed him too.

"Here."

The voice was the same that offered him the soft cloth in his hands. He had rubbed the cloth between his fingers enough to piece together that it was a large shirt. The collar of which was in a large V shape. Adding that knowledge to hearing that deep velvet again was all Stiles needed.

"Peter?"

"Yes, pet, I'm here. So are Scott, Lydia, Derek, and Melissa. We're all here with you." Peter spoke with a softness Stiles had not heard from him in a long time.

Those words with that tone made Stiles want to curl up and whine while someone scratched his ears.

"What the fuck?" The words slipped quietly through his cracked lips.

He slowly reached up and touched his head. He felt nothing but sweat drenched hair until his fingers touched something soft and furry which also made his ears twitch.

He had ears, soft furry animal ears. What happened to his body when the nogitsune left? Was this a dream? What if the nogitsune was still in his mind messing with him? What if none of this was real? Oh God how could he still be stuck in his own mind after the pain and torture of kicking that demon from his body? Was that all a lie? A trick?

Suddenly someone had him by the back of his neck and was rocking them as they let out a low soothing rumble. He sniffed and was surprised to smell Peter again and not one of the others.

"Breathe Stiles. Count your fingers on my arms if you need to. You're here, darling. Awake and alive." Peter's words were soft soothing whispers as he rocked them side to side.

Stiles found himself slumping against Peter the best he could with his eyes still screwed shut.

"What happened to me when it left? Peter what am I?" Stiles cracked his eyes open just enough to look at the werewolf holding him.

"Beautiful." Peter's whisper was drowned out by Scott declaring that he didn't care what Stiles was now he was still his best friend.

Stiles had heard Peter though thanks to his new hearing capabilities.

"Come here sweet boy and let me look you over." Melissa's voice called out to him and he nodded.

He tried to take a step in the direction he heard her voice coming from but stumbled the moment Peter let go of him. Luckily Peter caught him with a hand on his arm at the same time Scott grabbed his other arm. Scott guided Stiles back over to the couch and sat him down gently so Melissa could look over him.

"Why does it hurt so bad to open my eyes? Everything is too bright it hurts." Stiles let out a high pitch whine he didn't realize was humanly possible.

He wasn't a human anymore so it probably wasn't humanly possible.

"You haven't adjusted to your new senses." Derek's voice was just as even and assertive as usual but there was a note to it that made Stiles uneasy.

"Give me a second to see what other senses I do have." Stiles demanded more than asked.

He sniffed the air but other than each of their scents he couldn't smell anything else that he couldn't before. He couldn't smell their emotions or smell what one of them had eaten recently like he had heard the other shifters complain about.

Smelling their scents was new and an odd sensation. Derek smelled like the Preserve on a rainy day, chocolate ice cream, and mint. Melissa was harder to figure because of the perfume she was wearing, but Stiles could smell lavender, and vanilla but also a strong hit of lemon. Scott was all oatmeal raisin cookies, brown sugar, and underneath those sweet smells was a metallic tang.

Those were the three closest to him, though he could still smell Lydia's clean linen and rotting flowers. That one really caught him off guard, though it must be because she's a banshee. Peter's was harder to articulate, the warmth of a soft blanket added with cinnamon, the way everything smelled the day after a storm, and something else Stiles couldn't place at all. That something else was like a drug, he found himself subconsciously leaning towards Peter to smell it more clearly until he realized how weird that must look.

So instead of asking Peter why he smelled like that Stiles canted his head to the left, his right ear twitching as he let in all the sound around him. Six heart beats, six puffs of breath, countless birds in the Preserve out back, and the noises of people moving in the houses all around them. Stiles had struggled with ADHD his whole life, and shutting out outside noises was almost easy by now, so he simply focused on the sounds in his immediate proximity and calmed his heart rate as best he could.

"I'm going to open my eyes now. Can you guys make sure the lights are off?"

"They've been off the whole time darling but we will try to block the light from the windows as best we can." Peter assured him.

Stiles was getting anxious again with the knowledge that the lights haven't been on and everything was still so bright it hurt, but he had to try.

"Okay. I'm going to open them now."

He slowly cracked them open with his head facing the floor. Nothing was bright down there so far. He could see his feet and the feet of the other five people surrounding him so he slowly lifted his head higher. The room was almost pitch black but Stiles could see everyone clearly. Finally he reached eye level with everyone and went to give a cheer when bright dazzling colors erupted from all around each person.

Stiles whine again and closed his eyes tight.

"Stiles your eyes are different. They're bright yellow." Scott breathed.

"Like a beta?"

"No. Like Kira's but more yellow than orangeish red." Derek elaborated Scott's revelation.

"Guys am I a kitsune? Did it make me into another nogitsune?" Stiles tried to keep himself from panicking but what was he going to do if he turned out to be as evil as a nogitsune?

Again Peter gripped the back of his neck somehow comforting him despite the roughness of the move.

"You're not a nogitsune. You are something new. Something different. Why did it only hurt you to keep your eyes open when you looked at our faces?"

Something new? Something different? Stiles didn't want to be new or different he wanted to go back to the way things were before Scott had been bitten. He wanted his dad.

"Has anyone called my dad?"

"Yes honey. He's on his way." Melissa informed him.

"Okay. Okay that's good. And uh Peter? I'm not sure what happened but when I looked at your faces colors exploded all around each of you. Different colors of all shades and images too. Like there was a scale balance by Derek and a mans hand with a wedding band on his finger next to Melissa." Stiles took a steadying breath, "what does that mean?"

"Everyone step behind Stiles please."

"What? Why would we do that?" Scott asked petulantly.

"Because he can't open his eyes when six people's auras are right in his face. Step behind him so you aren't in his line of sight." Peter sounded like he was grinding his teeth as he explained.

"He sounds like he knows what's going on. Just listen to him Scotty." Stiles breathed, exhausted and ready to get this over with.

"They're all behind you now, pet. Look at me and describe what you see." Peter's voice was so soothing Stiles couldn't help but do as he asked.

The moment Stiles' eyes locked onto Peter's his aura opened up around him.

"There are colors in certain spots but all around you is a swirl of dark red, bright red, and orange red. There's a black arch over your head that feels like pain. Right in the middle of your stomach is a burst of bright yellow. There's a light blue spot on your throat. Over your heart is a yellow green burst with dark green swirls. What about the images?" Stiles kept his eyes open despite the brightness of Peter's aura, he couldn't walk around with his eyes closed forever.

"Good job darling. Don't worry about the images for right now. They stop when the auras go away so ignore them. We're gonna add another. Are you ready?" Peter sounded so proud Stiles didn't even have to think before he was nodding.

"Melissa please come join me."

Slowly Melissa made her way into Stiles vision.

"Before you look at her I want you to picture a radio. Look at my aura and picture yourself turning the volume knob down. Keep picturing it until my aura dims." Peter spoke with calm assurance and Stiles was compelled once again to follow his words.

He pictured a radio and focused on it and Peter's aura as he pictured the knob turning the volume down.

"It's working." Stiles gasped, sweat beading up on his brow.

"Good boy. You're doing great. Now look at Melissa's. Hers shouldn't be as bright as mine was because she's not a supernatural being. She should be easier to look at." Peter sounded so pleased Stiles grinned at him before turning his attention to Melissa.

"Hi honey. You're doing great but if it's too much just close your eyes okay?" She'd always been a second mother to him and she always would be, but Stiles had to do this and he had to do this now.

Melissa's aura was slower to spread out and not as vibrant or pulsing as Peter's. She was rainbow colored all over. Every single spot had a beautiful array of colors. But her hands and heart were bright rainbow bursts.

"She's a rainbow." Stiles breathed out amazed at the difference and beauty of Melissa's aura.

"I had figured as much. She's a healer all the way to her soul. Are her hands brighter rainbows than everywhere else?" Peter inquired.

"Yes. But her heart is also as bright."

"Ah. That means she's got a pure healers heart. But we already knew that didn't we?" Peter asked, mirth clear in his voice.

Stiles smiled at her and at Peter, "I've known that my whole life."

Melissa started tearing up and it was making the burst around her heart brighter and pulsing stronger. So Stiles pictured the radio and turned her down.

"Okay guys I think I'm ready for everyone at once."

Derek, Lydia, and Scott came around and entered his sight with bursts of their own auras. They were so bright standing together that Stiles almost closed his eyes again. But he caught Peter's pleased scent and pictured a radio, this time not for a specific aura but for his own abilities and dialed it down until he could only see a faint glow around them and nothing from Melissa.

"I think I've got a handle on it!" Stiles declared with a bright grin despite his aches and over all weariness.

"Got a handle on what?" The sheriff asked as he made his way into the living room.

Before anyone could speak he gasped, "Son. What is going on? What happened to you?"

-

Stiles found himself in front of an apartment door in a building he'd never been to before in a part of town he couldn't afford to shop or eat in with no idea how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembers is telling his dad goodnight and that he loved him. He went to bed and woke up here, wherever here was.

"Stiles?" Something about the scent and the roughness of a usually smooth velvet voice cause a shiver of arousal to take over Stiles' body.

"Peter why am I here?"

Peter looked at him a moment before opening the door wider. Stiles took a moment to not only check out Peter's apartment but also the man in the doorway. Peter was standing with his hands in his soft gray pajama bottoms pockets. His chest was freckled and hairy, his hair messy and soft looking. And Stiles was getting an erection just from looking at him.

"I had noticed the bond back at the house but I did not think it would affect you like this." Peter sighed.

"Bond? Is that why I know you're pleased but wary?" Stiles asked, placing a hand on the warm spot in his chest that hummed for Peter.

"You were always my favorite. And you're quick wit is definitely one reason why, pet." Peter breathed, a smirk replacing the slight frown he had been wearing.

Stiles shivered again at the name, "Peter what's happening? Why do I want to jump you more than usual?"

Peter had looked guilty at first then delightfully pleased, "More than usual, huh? Good to know. What's happening dear boy is we have accidentally initiated a mating bond."

Stiles had to take calming breaths to not jump him right then and there, but what Peter was saying was important and he needed to focus.

"A mating bond? But doesn't that take an exchanging of gifts and bending of wills?"

"I do so love that brain of yours. Yes it does and yes we did do those things. You're wearing my shirt right now darling. And you followed my directions to the letter all day. Add to that the attraction we already shared and the mating bond snaps into place." Peter grinned at him like the cat that caught the mouse, or the wolf that caught his mate.

"Well it smells good. And I thought the bond doesn't snap into place until you have sex?" Stiles forced himself to say it strongly, to not give into his desire to eat Peter up right then and there.

"Very true. But I imagine that's why you walked here in your sleep and why you're about to burst out of those adorable boxers." Peter purred as he backed Stiles against the closest wall.

Stiles looked at his erection almost poking through the hole in his Batman boxers. That obviously was why his body brought him here, but was his mind and heart ready to mate with Peter Hale too?

"I need a minute to catch up to my body." Stiles spoke with the assurance that Peter would step back, and smiled at the man when he did.

Did he love Peter? Maybe not. But he'd been the only one to help Stiles today. The only one to help Stiles through so much he hadn't even noticed. The only one to pay attention and listen to him no matter the circumstance. It was why he had been harboring a crush on the werewolf for months. The mating bond wouldn't have solidified if they weren't well matched and their feelings not reciprocated.

"Okay, Peter. I'm in. All the way."


End file.
